


merry joshler

by omgitsian



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitsian/pseuds/omgitsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh just really loves Christmas and Tyler is starting to love it too</p>
            </blockquote>





	merry joshler

**Author's Note:**

> i was eating a candy cane while writing this and josh’s fav socks are actually a pair of mine that i am currently wearing so yes here enjoy

Josh loves Christmas time. It’s his favorite. Christmas means his red, white, and green knee high socks with snowmen on them that pinch his chubby legs just a lil. It means his collection of ugly sweaters that he loves so much and walking around the house in those socks and sweaters with Tyler smiling and following him with his eyes everywhere. 

And every year, he convinces Tyler to go to all the parties with him and they get a new set of couples’ sweaters for each one and it’s great because Tyler’s never really cared for Christmas but Josh makes him love it. Their closets are 80% Christmas clothes from Thanksgiving to New Year’s and when it’s all over, they go back into bins and the tree gets taken out and Josh is a lil sad but he still has Tyler, so it’s okay.

But it’s not over yet. It’s still time for warm spiced tea and red and green and twinkling lights. And their town does a Christmas Stroll so they go downtown and they walk around looking at all the shops and buying more tea and also sweets!! 

Because cute lil Josh loves Christmas sweets and Ty is set on buying him a whole bunch. They head back to the car singing Christmas songs and Josh has a candy cane hanging out of his mouth and looks so cute and glowing and kissable and it gives Tyler an idea so he turns them around and runs down the emptying street with a confused Josh in tow. They keep going until they stop under the overhang of a lil shop and Ty doesn’t say anything, just smiles and they’re both out of breath and Ty points up and _oh my god_ , Josh cannot believe he just made them run all the way down here just for some mistletoe. 

But he looks at Ty and he’s blushing and it’s Josh’s turn to smile and he just leans in and they kiss and Josh tastes like peppermint and spice and Tyler tastes like “pure holiday cheer,” is how Josh later tells the story to his friends, because he’s never been kissed under the mistletoe and he decides it’s a great feeling.

So they just spend the rest of the month eating Christmas cakes and chocolates and candies because Ty loves seeing his baby eat all the sweets he wants and he always massages his tummy while they watch Elf over and over because it’s Josh’s favorite. And when they’re both tired and full, Ty carries Josh to their room, still in his sweater and socks and just lays him down, kissing him softly and Josh smiles and mumbles “love you,” and Ty mumbles it back and they sleep and one day Josh wakes up and Tyler’s making breakfast and All I Want For Christmas is playing and it smells like cinnamon and Josh just smiles because yeah, this is definitely his favorite holiday.


End file.
